1. Field of the Invention
This invention describes a force modulating apparatus which causes a 3D sphere to rotate (Bio Sphere) and a magnetic reactor (magnetic core) built into the system. More specifically, this invention comprises a minimizing apparatus and/or a blocker of forces such as the Coriolis, gravitational and centrifugal forces, simulating the environment of the cosmos. Additionally, this invention describes a method to stabilize matter, particularly with respect to light and the structure of atoms. This invention falls within the fields of engineering and physics.
2. Prior Art
Gravitational force is a force of mutual attraction that material bodies exercise upon each other. From a practical point of view, the gravitational attraction of the Earth confers weight to objects and causes them to fall to the ground when they are released into the air (as the attraction is mutual, the Earth also moves towards the objects, but only by a tiny fraction). Furthermore, gravity is the reason why the Earth, the sun and other celestial bodies are: without it matter would not be able to clump to form those bodies and life as we know it would not have emerged. However research shows that in some situations the absence of gravity is beneficial as it minimizes and/or cancels out the action of this force, such as for example the development of a seed, which would not have to struggle against the force of gravity in order to grow. So more and more scientists have sought to create situations in which they can work with zero-gravity environments, such as that found in space. Some experiments have already been tested in micro-laboratories of the International Space Station (ISS).
The patent literature search revealed some relevant documents that will be described below.
US Patent Publication No. 2009/0105997 reveals a dynamic simulation device for simulating physical interactions on various objects in a given environment, simulating even contact and collision between the objects in order to describe the relationships between the forces and accelerations, helping to solve motion equations, as linear equations. This invention differs from that document in that it comprises an apparatus and a system able to cancel out and/or minimize forces such as the Coriolis, gravitational, and centrifugal forces, simulating the environment of the cosmos, which is a fact not mentioned in said document.
US Patent Publication No. 2004/0016393 discloses an apparatus to simulate a microgravitational environment comprising a cylinder capable of containing at least one microgravitational environment, and a means for sealing the top and bottom of said cylinder. In particular, the cylinder may comprise a steam diffuser, and a means for temperature control, allowing its use for crystal growth. This invention differs from that document in that it comprises an apparatus and a system made of a glass globe which is able to cancel out and/or minimize forces such as the Coriolis, gravitational, and centrifugal forces, simulating the environment of the cosmos, which is a fact not mentioned in said document.
Brazilian Patent No. PI 8200788-8 discloses a process comprising the use of three electromagnets within a device, placed perpendicularly to each other and which are work magnetically suspended by an upper electromagnet and another lower one of the same signal. By rotating one of the magnets, it is possible to reduce or override gravity. This invention differs from that document in that it comprises an apparatus and a system made of a glass globe capable of canceling out and/or minimize forces such as the Coriolis, gravitational, and centrifugal forces, simulating the environment of the cosmos, which is a fact not mentioned in said document.
European Patent No. EP 1,770,717 discloses a reactor for creating gaseous matter through certain conditions of centrifugal and vacuum force, in the presence of ionizing conditions and containing a central rotatable magnetic field that is able to create diverse plasma conditions. This invention differs from that document in that it's not intended for the creation of gaseous matter, but rather a simulation of an environment such as that found in the cosmos.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,076 discloses an apparatus to simulate an altered gravitational environment in a particular region, comprising a container and a magnetic system arranged around this container to induce a magnetic field gradient, simulating an altered gravitational field without conducting electricity therein. This invention differs from that document in that it comprises an apparatus and a system made of a glass globe which is able to cancel out and/or minimize forces such as the Coriolis and centrifugal forces, as well as the gravitational, which is a fact not mentioned in said document.
International Patent Publication No. WO 04/064221 discloses a system and method of generating power in function of the gravitational force, including potential energy, including positioning a fluid with a major mass state at a significant elevation and a fluid in the vapor state in order to alter the fluid and provide thermal energy. This invention differs from the document mentioned in that it comprises an apparatus and a system made of a glass globe which is able to cancel out and/or minimize forces such as gravitational, Coriolis and centrifugal, as well as the gravitational, which is a fact not mentioned in said document.
What is clear from the literature researched is that no prior documents were found suggesting the disclosures of this invention, so that the solution proposed herein is novel and has an inventive step in comparison with the prior art.